Meet the Party 4 of 4
by AmaneNixen
Summary: We've been the team ever since we met. Through hard times: the quests, the nests, and even in combo practice. Wait! Wha? No I am not a combo practice dummy! No! Don't poison me! Ahh! I'm burning. Burning! WHOA! A binding relic. Dang it! Don't gang up on me! NOO! ... Hi! local Barbarian 86734512 introducing my party! Know the people who help (torture) me; Personality and Personally.
1. The Barbarian

Hi I'm 86

.

.

.

Okay…. That was too short

.

(ehem)

Hi I'm 86734512! Classy Barbarian at your service!

What? You don't like my name? It's unique you know! A true original! Don't give me that look! It's not that hard to type! Hey! Fine, I'll give you a hint; look at your number pad. See! It's just all the numbers scrambled! Neat huh?

.

.

.

So you still don't like it? _Fine_. Just call me 86 then. That's what everyone calls me. Seriously, why doesn't anyone appreciate my name?

Oh, I'm a Barbarian by the way! (Did I already say that?) You know what that is right? WHAT? YOU DON'T? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW!

BARBARIANS ARE KINGS OF CHOCOLATES!

…

(ehem) Okay, that was a little too carried away. But who doesn't like chocolates? And the cakes! The cakes! THE CAKES! HOW COULD THEY ERASE MY STRAWBERRY CAKES! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT PATCH-SYSTEM THAT THEY DARE DELETE MY CA-

(receives a bonk in the head, '_you'll know soon enough from who'_)

Wha? Oh, right. Barbarians.

Well, if I gotta narrow it down, it's from being a Warrior (coz we're so cool and awesome and fight like badass and, and….) Then you gotta choose you're weapon. Do you want to go criss-cross cuts and hacks or do you want to just bang it straight to the ground? Let's do that again. Hacks? Or mean Bangs that the floor gets crack? (That's solid ground! You just cracked the _ground_. In level 14!) Goodbye clean and precise Sword Masters and hello my career Mercenary. Now, to wrap it out with the final shot, or our Third Job to be accurate. It comes down to: want a hammer or an axe? Bang or Thwack? Hmm, hmm?

Sorry, but, maybe I still want to hit. I mean, hit-hit and not just big bang type, you know? So, bye-bye Destroyers and hello Barbarians.

Barbarian, that's me!

I mean, Barbarians are power! Hits-Smack-Punch-Whack-Boom-Boom-BOOM! See! Awesome right? We also get to be free! You don't get it? It's like; feel that power inside of you? Yea, Yea! That one; that tug in your chest. Now hold on to it, build it up. Hold it, hold it, hold it. Then-

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!_

See? Instant buff. POWER!

Really, it's something I'm proud of too. My Battle Howl boost up people in fire power. (_And I mean fire-attack power okay? Not fire-fire coz that's reserved for someone else.)_ You just gotta be damn proud when getting the front seat of screaming "CHARGE!" right? Okay, that was wrong. But really, I _am_ happy I can help my friends with it. I can give them the power to fight, you know? The power to make them stronger. And to lessen the damage just like Empowering Howl! Highlander also makes them live longer! I'm no (_Mama_*) Priest, so I can't heal them, I can't help them.

And how useless is that? I'm the eldest for crying out loud!

So be damned, coz I'm making them stronger. And if that isn't enough? Then break this body of mine piece per piece coz there's no way I'm letting you hurt them. Over my dead insubstantial soul in the grey world! Mwahahaha!

(_No I don't run like a pansy in the Cyclops! It's not like I leave the party behind by taking full advantage of my dash to get away. Coz the boss isn't scary. Nu-huh. No way!)_

Oh, let me introduce you to my first love. No, I mean it, behave yourself! You're about to meet her after all. Quit fidgeting! Just be yourself. Our love story could generally sum up to four words after all.

_Love at first sight_.

She was just so perfect. That peace, that coolness, that solid sense of self. She made me feel so much at ease, so complete. It's like we were meant to be with each other, carved pieces of the same stone. What would I be without her? Did I even tell you about her curves? She's a knockout man, a knockout! So sometimes we gotta share our blessings, so I want to share her to you. My dear dear-

Axe

Yep. What? That's a proper noun! See the capital? What? Just a weapon?! She my life! My partner! My soul mate! HOW DARE YOU CALL HER JUST A WEAPON WHEN SHE AND I HAVE-

**A/N**

**This is supposed to be an introduction to the characters that I and my party rotate in our accounts. So yes, these are real characters of Dragon Nest that I and my friends reanimate. We've got tons of stories (_unsuccessful _nest raid, adventures, quests and missions, personal lives) to tell you so this is JUST THE BEGINNING.**

**The flow was supposed to rotate around 86's biography but in the long run, I'd decided to just introduce his characteristics. The definition should have been obvious to fellow DN players, so generally deemed inessential, but (1) it turned out to be my plot, showing how 86 thinks about it and (2) it's a way of letting non-DN players know who we (or 86) is/are. So any non-DN players there welcome ;)**

**Yes I'm the eldest. I'm their senpai and truthfully, 86 is the oldest account. I'm ranging his age to around his body structure (20) plus years of playing, (3-4) so he's 25 years old. Age matters in the next few shots we have.**

**Last note, our Saint is such a Mama bear; 86 can't help but say it.**

**Reviews are really wanted and appreciated. They help writers improve. It also clarifies questions that you have, so get to understand our family better. Heck an insult is as good as any complement coz is helps us know. Your choice now on who's next: The Seleana's Hellfire or The Saint's Blessings (both are very painful for 86, try being the combo dummy!)**


	2. The Seleana

Name: RubyFire93

Age: 23

Job: Seleana

Likes: Sadism

Dislikes: Dragon Followers

Pros: Cooking

Cons: Burning

Hobbies: Burning

Favourites: Money, Burning

RubyFire93 huh? Well, we usually just call her Ruby for short. And Ruby was the first person I met outside the family! She's got this really cool hair with the colour of fire. It even _burns_ like one too! I was so freaked out the first time I saw it that I wanted to throw a glass of water over it, but something in her eyes told me I was gonna regret that.

She was also a natural sorceress. And when I say a natural sorceress, I mean a _natural sorceress._

List down the essentials for the female caster and she's got it all:

Love for magic?

_86, do you want to turn to a frog? _Check.

Greediness?

_Damn, A Mimic chest? How dare you deceive me! I'm going to chip all those jewels off your skin. _Check.

Feel for fire?

_Burn 86. Burn! _Check (Sadly).

Sadistic Laugh?

_Ho-ho-ho, are you dead yet 86? _Check (Again, sadly).

Over the years, I was the one who helped her be an adventurer. I was the one who partied with her. I was older than her! (_Don't call me grandpa Ruby!) _So why she keep picking on me! I mean, she even calls her _skull_ (Honourable Crystal ball) by my name! Do you have any idea how creepy it is? And when asked why, she'd smile _sweetly_ and say, "_Remember the passive skill where I attack using my ball? Imagine 86's head instead, clashing with all those monsters."_

So yes. Ruby is _very _sadistically painful in more than one ways. I mean it. It's like, a part of her personality. (_Does that come up from being a sorceress? But GE* isn't that bad!_) The ego-like side that fits well with that laugh that sent shivers down my spine! (_I know! A DEMON INCARNATE!_)

But, she was also a born fighter. She'd been through so much, after everything the Dragon followers did to her. She doesn't talk about her past but I know as much that they were the reason for her family's murder. She hated them. And so she doesn't trust people so easily.

She seemed so broken at times, butshe can still smile even when she can kill. (_Opps. That was a secret_.)

Ruby had and will always be tough around the edges. A core personality with a shield. But she still cares for us, that's why she's Daddy Ruby! (_What? With that macho personality you think she was gonna be a Mommy?)_

Maybe it wasn't so bad that she is broken, because, she's still our Ruby right? The strong, awesome, scary, sadistic, (_shivers_), fire-power sorceress.

Well, a more accurate description would be she is fire herself. That burning passion and her fighting spirit; Yep, definitely a burning torch, I can see it!

And regretfully (_NOT_), I wasn't the only victim of her ploys.

She kissed our Saint. **KISSED. A. SAINT.** Stealing his virgin lips! (_Well, we might have dared her a bit on that but still, she enjoyed it! "Yes you did Ruby! Don't deny it! You- AHHH! NOT THE ROLLING LAVA!") _A true scandal! She said she liked stealing his innocence. (In which our Saint hid in a box for quite a while after having his dignity stained).

There was also our little chibi. _Our_ little chibi. Our poor_ innocent cute_ little chibi. Now: A true mini-Ruby (_AHHH! THE HORROR!_) The sadism, the evil giggles, the merciless combos- _NOOOOO!_ (_86 curls to a ball, sucks his thumb and rocks back and forth) _(Too traumatized to continue about the chibi. Read the Academic next time in her chapter)

**A/N**

**Well then, I finally posted the next chapter**

**Frankly speaking, I'm in a bit of turmoil on how I feel with this one. I wouldn't say it's a fail, but I can't seem to bring out Ruby's full potential in this introduction. Man, it's so hard forgetting how to write again. A good practice on my part though, my writing skills were getting rusty. **

**Notes that may need clarifications,**

***GE- GEmaiden, 86's sister and my second account. Not part of the original party 4/4 but depending how this story goes I may or may not continue with introducing our second accounts.**

The original 4 is coming to an end with the Saint next and the Academic for last. I'm writing them based on how we met, or rather how we were playing (ehem* dragged* ehem-ehem*) to the world of Dragon Nest ;)

**Meet our Sorceress, and my dear kohai, RubyAngelFire. You should also try her story **_**What's more important right now**_** that revolves around a sorceress and a cleric (whichmayormaynotbeourcharacterscoz86isgonna**_**faint**_**ifthatwasRuby… which really is your choice)**

**And damn, I was hoping to post this before 12 but since it came out 12:1 5AM right now, I have technically adjusted to post a chapter (hopefully) every **_**six**_** days**

**Any Reviews would be good. Really. I mean it. Come on guys! **

**See ya~**


	3. The Saint

Name: Frantzs

Age: 23

Job: Saint

Likes: Precision, Holiness

Dislikes: Chaos, Taintedness

Pros: Brains

Cons: Pride

Hobbies: Meditating

Favourites: Money, Purity

Soooooo.. Frantzs huh. Uhm- he's cool. He's neat, ehehe. He's scary. HE'S EXACTLY A DEMON INCARNATE WHO ONLY USES LIGHT INSTEAD! (OW! Cut it out Ruby. Okay so _maybe_ I was exaggerating a bit but hee~y. You're a perfect match now! OW! _OW!_)

But, it's coz, have you ever heard the term 'Die in Holy Light'? Or 'Receive my _blessings_ you monsters!' How about getting _trapped_ between the Lightning Relic and the _Binding_ Relic with the Consecration at your feet and Frantzs slowly whispers: 'Become my _sacrifice_ little _lamb_' SEE!

Frantzs doesn't have much of a history. He came from a rich family, forced to live alone because of his mother. I mean, in his specialization he saw his mother, FOR THE FIRST AND LAST TIME! How sad is that? (Bwaaaaah! I wanted to meet her!) But I think it's pretty neat that he's a Holy Child. He didn't even get infected by the Dragon's Blood! (Which is sooo not fair of you Frantzs! NOT FAIR! Do you have any idea how many missions Karacule ordered?! It was hell!)

Frantzs is also our really awesome saint. And when I say awesome, I mean _AWESOME_. He's my kind of saint that understands how (*ehem) _unpredictable_ I act. I mean… uhm… AH! SCREW LOGICAL TACTICS AND _CHAAAAAARGE_! (Yes, that kind of a logic XD) So- Frantzs is the kind of guy who knows _when_ and _how_ to make sure _I_ won't die! See how awesome he is?!

It's like that one time in DQ 60 cup- I was going 1 on 1 with the boss in Tel Nuaru Temple thinking stuff like: _what you think you're tough and all that with that spin of yours? Ha! I'll just go Iron skin and you eat MY WHIRLWIND! _ (**For sane and logical new DN players there, I just want to NOTE that there's a reason players RUN when that guy spins. Long story short, I'm BAAAAAD influence XD**) So yeah… the bleeding, armour breaks, a highlander (yes, my life had been reduced to 1 at that point T^T) and me tossed up in the sky. Viola~ I'm still ALIVE! (A miracle I tell ya!) Why? Coz Frantzs used Holy Shield! HOLY SHIELD (hit damage will be converted to life)! It's almost as he knew I was coming back to the boss! SWEET!

(A series of characters behind 86 all face palm. You could almost hear Frantzs mutter '_What __**else**__ do you expect us to do with an idiot like you?'_)

He's got a pride as big as Lagendia itself too! (A perfect match for Ruby!) He's quiet but learns to crack a smile, smirk or even laugh at times. But, there were times when we (*ehem) tried his ego (it's fun torturing him sometimes~) and purity. Guess what? He hid in a _box_ to save himself from shame. (It's alright Frantzs. Some clerics need to know the feel of wearing wedding dresses. Why are you glaring at me? Why did you summon a Binding Relic? Why did you summon the _Miracle Relic_? Why are you aiming you Chain Lightning at _ME?!_)

Frantzs is also the smartest of us. (_Ruby: As if it isn't obvious with you being a dimwit. And Frantzs is much more of a smartass_) He's like the brain of the team. He's got the most experience with us in dragon nests (I wanted to go! But Frantzs said there were many 1 hit 1 kills that… uhm… isn't effective with my strategy of '_just hit 'em with everything you got_'); a strategic brain in armour crafting (so Frantzs, should I get an Honourable Set? Or Twisted? Ow! Why the hell did you hit me?!) and money hunting (You forked gold again? I'm already bankrupt with buying my latest plate! Wait. What do you mean I bought my plate from YOU?! FRANTZS!) He calculates everything! (_Buying craft materials x number of gold earned +profit in the trading house_. SEE!) And he's precise with his crosses! (_90 degrees upright. Perfect._) Oh! That's why, don't ever meet him-

In Breakfast.

I won't bother with the details and forgetting about the morning rituals, it all comes down to war: _**how much sugar do you add**_. Coffee is already bitter as it is! You ought to put milk! A lot of it! And sugar! How can you deny that sweet blend that brings the aromatic flavour of skimmed milk and smooth coffee? There should be sugar! (86 brings over a sack of sugar) But no. _He_ only puts spoons. Teaspoons. Milligrams! The absurdity! And he even spends hours just _measuring _it! Just pour it in the cup already! Hours. Hours over Sugar. ARE EVEN STILL PLANING TO EAT?!

**A/N**

**I've got no excuse… but if I had one, it's probably because July Events ROCK!**

**The Basilisk was a pain in a butt, (okay not so, coz it was killable but how much had it hurt my ego? Running away from my SS? Die already ya damn lizard!) scourging and crawling for those dang laments; going one on one with the Guardian Nests and losing all my cash! July save my sorry butt, so yeah… those Luxurious Yellow Pouches were worth it. Ahh.. my Resurrection scrolls… Onward!**

**In contrast to Ruby's, I'm very satisfied with Frantzs. Sorry dear kohai… I'll just revise yours. 86 must have been too traumatized with Ruby XD. I'll tell you what, upload that suffix story of 86 and I'll revise Ruby's chap.**

**Special Thanks to Nyaow. Thank you for the Reviews and reading our stories. And a big BIG thanks for grammar corrections. I sense a level up in improvement :3 Seriously. Thanks. It's your review, (aside from my dear kohais constant butt whips) that inspired me to continue despite being out for a while.**

**I hope I did you guys' justice. In being late, 86's off-ness last chapter and Frantzs' description. I am quite aware that once again, 86 talks too much, but I noticed the flow was better that way. This **_**is**_** 86 Point of View of everyone. And I made sure it reflects Frantzs, sarcasm and all that.**

**Frantzs and Ruby are done, so I will once again recommend reading RubyAngelFire's stories. Try seeing them in a new light. But don't forget, it's always gonna end up with how you interpret it. No wrong answers now.**

**Academic Next!**

**Review are still welcome~ Thanks for Reading**


End file.
